Ten Days
by Shaxra15
Summary: A one-shot about Saya and Train's past during those fated ten days.


**HADES-**_**Without You**_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

"_I order he be confined in the disciplinary room for ten days," so spoke the honored elder of Chronos. Train Heartnet, the legendary pet assassin for Chronos, did not object as the thick metal handcuffs were slapped on his wrist. He merely shrugged._

_He had known he would end up being punished for the sin of not assassinating an enemy of Chronos so the Elder's sentence did not surprise him. Although if he had been a lesser member and not the notorious Black Cat and XIII of the Time Guardians they could have very well just executed him. But no…he was too prized a_ pet. _They most likely hoped that imprisonment would bring him back to his senses…But ten days in solitary confinement didn't sound all that bad honestly. _

_It was a pointless and mere slap on the wrist. He wasn't and would never be the same person he used to be because as long as he could see _her _again life outside Chronos felt worth living. She had changed him. She made him want to live and smile. He'd never regret this change from inside him. Imprisonment would never take that away._

_As he was led away he smiled just thinking about _her_. Ten days wouldn't be that long…right? Once they approached outside the thick steel door of the cell his personal belongings were removed: Hades-his prized revolver made of Orichalcum. The door locked behind him leaving him in solitude._

_He sat on the cot and looked up. Already he was missing the familiar weight of Hades in his holster. But more then that he regretted he was not able to call Saya. She should know that he wouldn't be able to see her for awhile...__  
_

'_I'll be back and we'll meet again soon... Just wait for me…_Saya_,'_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Saya Minatsuki sighed as she checked her phone once again. There were still no messages from Train. She put the phone down making a pout face. If he was on an Eraser mission he could have told her at least. Because she hadn't known he was going to be gone she had waited all night for him on the rooftop of their apartment but he never came. _'Oh well,' _she thought, _'I'll get on to him later…'_

She looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. The picture on it was a beautiful landscape. She smiled. Maybe she would go to that place. She was free spirited: _a stray cat_-staying in one place for long never suited her. She actually planned to move soon. She had done all she could do where she was now so all there was left was to tell Train goodbye….

_Train_…She closed her eyes as she thought about how much he had changed since she'd met him…He was always so dark and gloomy before but now he actually smiled. They talked, shared stories and they sparred together…it wasn't every day she met someone so good with a gun. She'd hate leaving her friend behind but as a Sweeper she needed to move on. Besides, it wasn't like they couldn't talk to each other by phone…

'_I think we should go out to a special place together before I part...'_ she mused. On the calendar she noticed a date circled in red and written there was 'FIREWORKS CARNIVAL! FUN! XD'

"That's it!" she exclaimed, "I love fireworks! I'll take him there-betcha that Mr. Gloomy Cat's not even watched 'em before!"

Fireworks were truly beautiful. An explosion of colors lighting up the dark night sky…She brushed her fingers through her short hair wondering which one of her kimonos she would wear for the occasion-that night was going to be special…something to remember. She smiled. _Train Heartnet. _Just his name made her smiled and she began humming their song

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

Days passed and she still hadn't received a single text or call from Train. She tried not to worry-it was too soon to. She hoped that wherever he was he'd return in time for the fireworks. She wanted to share their beauty with him…His life had always been so dark so if she could lighten it up just a little once more it would make her so happy….

While walking the crowded streets with a spring to her steps and a spin in her favorite yukata she was suddenly struck with a strange feeling. It was as if an intense pair of eyes was burning into her. She quickly turned around but saw no one…She shrugged her shoulders. It was probably nothing.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

It had been ten days. She was worried...She heard a knock on the door. _Maybe it was him! About time!_

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_She was only ten when she opened her swollen eyes and found herself in a hospital room. Bandages covered her many cuts and bruises and a she could tell more than one bone was broke…Her father had really beat her good this time…She hated it. She _hated_ it. How could the world be so cruel? It hurt all over…she sniffled a cry as a relative reached for her hand._

"_Don't worry, I'll take you to my home," they said. "You'll be safe there. I won't let them hurt you anymore."_

_She looked at them doubt in her eyes. She felt overwhelmingly alone. They could never take away what had happened…they could never take that pain away…_

_Time passed and she began to grow. She healed on the outside but never the inside. Those wounds were unrepairable. She buried the memories of her parents away till over time they eradicated completely. Still, her loneliness would still not go away so easily._

_After graduating from school she finally decided to become a Sweeper, it was a job chasing criminals down and turning them in. It would bring food to her table and also allow her some freedom. She could work whenever she wanted and also not have to deal with so many people as one would at a work place…._

_When she Swept for the first time a realization struck her, it was like an epiphany. By taking out this murderer and bringing him to justice…she had just saved who knew how many lives. They wouldn't get hurt the way she had…She would find happiness by helping others.  
_

_For the first time in many years, she smiled. Then she began to love again. Taking her eyes off the dark hole she had been buried in for so long she saw the beautiful things in the world for once…then one day she met Train who was trapped in a similar darkness…._

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

It was getting harder to breathe and she was beginning to lose her senses. She was dying…It was too late for medical attention. Train gingerly lifter her up from the puddle of blood.

"Saya…" His voice was pained.

No. He couldn't sound like that…She winced, because of her he was going to get hurt. She could not control what had happened to her that night-she gave her life to protect those kids, used the last of her strength…It was over…and Train…

Her voice was fading away, she had to tell him before it was too late. _Don't seek revenge…keep living…_

"Forget about me…" she whispered.

_Don't get hurt…don't stop smiling…_

Then she died, tears running down her face and fireworks booming in the night sky.

Train soon after left Chronos permanently –but that is a story for another time.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

_Sorry this is like tragic and random but I wanted to try it out and also it is my very very first Black Cat fanfic…I hope to continue on and maybe explore how Train met Sven…It'll be called "the Briefcase" _

_I guess you could call this a prequel, though this one-shot wasn't as well writ cause it was rushed. __ seeya._


End file.
